godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/ERROR 404: CHAPTER 9 NOT FOUND
Chapter 9 Whatever Robb did to us, it lets us go into beatiful God Arc soldier killing sprees. I myself am capable of stunning Aragami around me for a while, whereas Nia can make everyone around hit a lot harder. But curiously, when we activate them at the same time (more or less), we also become capable of knowing where each Aragami is and heal everyone nearby (thank goodness, the limping is gone). It’s almost too good… with the powers (and our filled stomachs, I have to add), we can bring down the DEMAS in a short time, despite them being much more than those that invaded the facility we were sheltered in. At one point, my sword movements begin causing waves of energy that can cause my enemies to flinch. It’s almost too good to be true… And at the very same moment… I don’t know what Robb did to us, but it worked. Baluar is shooting blue waves of energy from his blade and my attacks are causing bleeding wounds to the Aragami. And Alisa, too, has unlocked some potential from within: she has unlocked her capacity of using Blood Arts. So, even although we were facing two or three times more God Arc soldiers than before, we have no trouble at all in destroying them all. Utterly. Well, we actually do have a little problem. More or less 45 God Arc soldiers lie dead around us, so we realize this war isn’t going to end lest we take care of the one who caused it: Dr. Rachel Claudius. -Alright, lasses, we’ve got a little problem here. This whole “incognito” stuff we’re in is NOT going to end anytime soon unless we take the war back to Rachel. Thing is, I don’t have an idea of how are we supposed to act if we’re to end her… career? – Baluar says. -Well, you are pretty trusted by a lot of people in the Far East Branch. I’m sure that you could infiltrate Fenrir if you wanted to. – Alisa answers. -No offense, Alisa, but that’s not a good plan. Rachel is high-ranked in the Far East Branch. After all, she’s the one who created God Arc soldiers. Her influence is high enough to put everyone who didn’t personally meet us against us. So, we can rule out that plan. How about contacting Robb and informing him of our situation? After all, he’s the sub leader of Blood. – I say. -That’s more like it. Here’s the mobile communication thing he gave to us. Let’s call him. – Why did I say that? No answer. Baluar’s reaction, though, is great: – Dammit, Robb, why the hell did you tell us to talk to you if you won’t answer when we need you? -Perhaps he is busy? – Alisa suggested. -Perhaps. Perhaps he’s… – RIIIIIINNNGGG! It’s him. Baluar answered: – Hey, Robb! How are you! -It’s ok here, Boss. Buuuut… you might want to come to the Den and check things out. -We’re fugitives, remember? -Hey, I’m not that dumb! Dr. Rachel Claudius has gone wild and my leader up to not long ago has become some sort of… singularity. -WHAT?! We’re going there right now, Robb. Dismissed. Alright, seems like it’s time for a move-on… ---- Well, Power of Blood and Blood Arts are pretty OP, so thank goodness I won't use 'em often. In fact, I've finished Arc 3, and I've only mentioned Power again once. Spamming it would make everything boring. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic